Hurt so bad
by gennybear
Summary: Edward can't stop hurting Bella emotionally and physically. he also is the cause of why others hurt her.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella pov**

This was it the day Tanya was coming. Oh god why now why me?

Tanya was always all over Edward he just would not admit it. It was like he could not see.

Why could he never see hoe she looked at him like meat. It was gross. Just gross. Oh god my heart broke watching her all over him.

I had picked up Tanya from the airport while Edward was at work she just took one look and said "you bitch you don't deserve him."

I just ignore her and continue on with my day. At six Edward came home and talked to her.

Ugh so gross just nasty. Why was she doing this, tearing us apart when our wedding is only a month away.

"that's it Edward I am done I can't watch you be taken over by her its over." With that I threw the ring on the ground and went to a hotel.

**Edward pov**

What is happening my beautiful fiancé just left me? And I can't figure it out. It can't be truly over can it?

I called her but there was **no answer**.

I know Bella and I know that even if it was over she would answer. There was something wrong I could feel it then the sent hit me.

The strong sent of Bella's sweet sweet blood. Then I realized I had not seen Tanya since Bella walked away.

Wait blood why blood? Oh my I rushed to my Volvo and it was gone,

A note was in the empty space.

_Edward she was bad for you anyways I am doing you a favor soon she will not be a complication she will be gone in a flash. Boom no more lamb, no more barrier between us. __**We will be together**__**soon.**__ She will think it is you coming to say sorry or some shit. Then she will realize, but it will be too late. – Your one true love TD _

Tanya she took my car to hurt some poor sweet girl…..

**BELLA**

**Bella (brief) pov**

Oh finally he came to talk I would recognize that car anywhere. I went out to greet him.

When I looked closer it was not Edward, but Tanya. OH GOD.

She grabbed me and told me about how Edward sent her here to get rid of me so I would not tell anyone about vampires or tell his family that he betrayed me.

That was when I gave up fighting against her tight grip and let her drag me to the street. Then she lay me down and ran at vampire speed to the car and started speeding forward then…..**BLACK**


	2. open eyes

I don't own anything

**Edward pov**

When I reached the accident al I saw was Bella under my car. Oh My Fucking god.

I moved the car and quickly ran her to the hospital. She was breathing, but it sounded labored and her lungs sounded like they were full of liquid.

**Tanya pov**

I did it and ran. I just did that oh god I just killed her…I think and hope oh my he is going to go crazy. I have to go hide. He will come for me.

**Bella pov**

It hurts so bad so fucking bad. Hurt to breath. Hurt to think. Oh god that bitch will pay. I will find out a way to kill her as a human.

But first I have to survive if not for Edward then for Alice if not for her or the Cullens for my real true family.

My poor parents they must be so worried about how I was under a car for what felt like four hours.

When will the pain end? Either when I wake up or leave this world for afterlife.

**E pov **

Her eye lids were moving but her eye just would not open. Her lips were moving but no sound.

Poor poor Bella she was right always right. I should have paid attention to her. She is smart and I knew that but it sounded so impossible I just ignored her.

I wonder if Tanya said anything she probably did and now I have to fix it. I will kill her if she ever talks to me or Bella.

The doctor said that it was odd because he knew she was set up to get hit, but there were no defense wounds.

Did my Bella want to die? Was she suicidal because of me. I should be feeling that pain not her. I would rather feel her pain ten times worse then just sit here and not be able to do anything to stop her suffering.

I will not leave until there is no pain whatsoever, not to hunt, not to "sleep", and definitely not to keep up the human façade.

Too bad Jacob can't be here I know he would want to sooth her if she was in pain but he is long gone. I will not leave her to find him, he left because he needed space so we will grant his wish.

**Bella pov**

Finally my eyes opened and I saw my angel or used to be angel he was thinking and looking out the window. His eyes shifted to me and he looked ecstatic. He immediately apologized, but I knew he was lying just like in the woods. I just turned my head and ignored him that was his first clue that I knew he was lying.

When I looked at him again he would have been crying if he could. He asked what Tanya said and I told him.

He looked flabbergasted. Then I realized that I was wrong and that Tanya was lying not him. Oh god I am an idiot.

**She will die**

A/N she will continue being hurt by Edward.


	3. POP

**Bella pov**

Finally back from the hospital now I was going to go kill her. That bitch that tried to hurt me heck even **kill me**.

First I had to talk to Edward.

"Edward we have to talk." "What about Bella?"

"Um… about the whole Tanya thing."

"Bella did you truly want to kill yourself the doctor said there were no defense wounds."

"She said you wanted her to kill me so I gave up I would die if you wanted or needed me to."

"I do and can only love you Bella only you."

**Edward pov**

Bella my poor sweet Bella thought I wanted her dead. Oh god how heartless is Tanya.

"Bella believe me I would never ever ever want you dead even if I liked Tanya!"

**Bpov**

Now that we talked I was going to find THE BITCH. I was walking toward the door when Edward asked where I was going so I told him.

He started yelling about how I would get hurt. I just started walking again then he was in front of me. he would not let me go so I "gave up."

As soon as he was convinced he went to take a shower. I ran to the door as I was opening it Edward was suddenly behind me.

He could not get in front of me so he grabbed my waist with one arm. I grabbed the door hinges and held on. He grabbed my right arm with his. I was determined to kill/hurt her. He grabbed my right arm with his.

I did not care if I would get hurt. Wait is this truly about me getting hurt or her. I know he said he only loves me but still.

THEN…. POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP

**Epov **

POP…

In seconds Bella was on the floor she looked like jelly. She looked so broken so delicate. I only wanted to keep her safe but ended up hurting her.

I am a terrible vampire.

I gently let go of her and ran as fast as I could and got Carlisle.

He examined her and said I had broken 12 ribs and her arm in 2 places. She kept whimpering from the pain. The pain that I had caused.

I stayed in my room alone till Alice came to talk. She went off about how Bella knows I did not mean to hurt her.

That made my "heart" hurt that she might forgive me. The worst part is that she would forgive me and she would do it so fast.

It would just make it even more defined how I don't deserve her. I told Alice to leave and just stared at the ring that should be on her finger.

It should be with her perfectly healthy body. But it is my fault that she has neither.

I will not leave her even though I should. I know it would hurt her worse so I did something I told myself I would never ever do…

I called the Volturi.

I told them about how Tanya attacked Bella and that if she had successfully killed Bella could never join.

I knew she would never join any ways but why mention that now.

They assured me they would take care of it. Everything was perfect except Bella.

**Bpov**

Got I can't breath without it hurting I feel like I got hit by a truck.

I can here Carlisle talking about my 12 broken ribs and my arm being broken in 2 places.

I know I should not think this but poor Edward. He must feel so bad about everything.

I forgave him already I forgave him right after the 14 POPs.

A/N if you want to see something funny look at

.com/watch?v=VFNT65Go7Ow my friends made it is based on

.com/watch?v=VFNT65Go7Ow


End file.
